1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a sports ball, more particularly to a pneumatic inflation valve core for inflatable sports ball.
2. Description of Traditional Technique
Conventional inflatable sports balls such as basketballs, American footballs, rugby balls, soccer balls (footballs), volleyballs and playground balls normally include below main parts: an exterior cover (e.g. outer leather), a ball bladder, a pneumatic inflation valve core and a valve housing. The ball bladder is in the exterior cover, and the valve housing is set on the inner surface of the ball bladder, and the pneumatic inflation valve core is inserted and fixed in the cavity of the valve housing.
When a user intends to inflate an inflatable sports ball as the ball bladder of inflatable sports ball is flat, the user inserts an inflation needle into the ball bladder via the pneumatic inflation valve core, and pressurizes a certain volume of air into the ball bladder until the ball bladder is filled with air to a sufficient pressure.
However, there are two main shortages for the conventional pneumatic valve core design. First of all, the most common issue, when a user intends to inflate the inflatable sports ball as the ball bladder of the inflatable sports ball is flat and the inner surface of the ball bladder is nearly contacted to the pneumatic inflation valve core, the user might be hasty to pierce through the ball bladder to damage the ball bladder with the inflation needle; the conventional pneumatic valve core has a short passage design penetrating the conventional pneumatic valve core.
Secondly, considering that a sports ball is played on the ground, the dirt has a chance to enter the canal. When the user again tries to re-pressurize the ball with the inflation needle, the dirt is going to be carried into the following slit of the valve. This will then cause air-leakage problem from the valve.